


Imagine

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Misc. Avengers One Shots [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: The girls sit down for a girls' night without a mission for once





	

"Have you ever dated a guy and then think of what your children would look like if you married that person?" Wanda asked me, looking up at me as her head was in my lap as I read a book. I peaked over down at her only have my hair pulled by Natasha.

"Sit still if you want your hair still on your head," the redhead scolded as she continued to plait my hair.

"Where is this coming from?" I asked Wanda putting the piece of paper I was using as a book marker in my book.

Wanda looked at me with her wide brown eyes and smirked. "I mean, have you ever thought about what your children would look like if you, say, married Sam?" she repeated her question a bit more specific.  I nearly choked on my saliva causing Natasha to pull on my hair sharply and Wanda to smirk. "Everyone knows you fancy him," she went on, inspecting her nails.

I shook my head. "He's my best friend, Wanda. So, no. I don't imagine what my children would look like if I had them with him," I bit back, rolling my eyes. "Besides, we all know that Tasha and him will be a thing."

Natasha let out an amused huff. "If he got off his ass and asked me out," she said as she finished with the braid and tapped my shoulders. "But, yeah. I think we could have made very cute killer falcon babies." She hopped over the back of the couch and sat next me. We all knew that baby talk with Natasha was a tread-lightly subject, but by her demeanor, she seemed okay with the subject.

"Yeah," Wanda hesitantly added, "good luck keeping them wrangled." Natasha smiled.

"Oh, I would think keeping Steve's kids wrangled would be an issue," I interjected, trying to ease the conversation again. 

"What makes you think that?" Wanda asked, sitting up next to me now. Natasha turned towards me and quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Super solider, remember?" I giggled. "That freaking stamina he has will probably be passed down to his wee ones. It would be exhausting to be their mother."

"That is very true," Natasha agreed. "Same with Bucky's."

Wanda's face looked thoughtful for a moment and smiled. "I feel sorry for whoever has Pietro's kids," she mused. "That's if the enhancement gets passed down."

"Stark's kids would be insufferable," Natasha added, laughing at the image she was imagining.

"Hey," I said seriously, "they might get his smart ass side from him. There is hope you know."

"True, but can you just imagine the amount of sass you would have to put up with? Natasha reasoned.

I thought about it for a moment and I shook my head. "It's no worse putting up with Stark, Clint, and Piet already."

We went on with all the other guys, figuring out all the attributes the offspring would have from their respectful father. Clint's would be busy venturing into the vents and building nests (forts actually) to hide after they caused trouble. Little Banners would be busy coming up with formulas and testing hypotheses in little lab coats, which would be adorably cute. The ones that we found rather fun were the children of the gods.

"Oh geez," I groaned while the subject of Loki came up, "I don't think I could imagine having his children."

"Why not?" Natasha inquired. "He's not my favorite person in the world, but I could see your children having his looks and sass."

"That! Right there!" I exclaimed. "I can only handle so much sass, and Loki's sass is enough for me."

"I think Thor's babes would be adorable," Wanda interjected, a little smile tugged on her lips. Both Natasha and I looked at her, a bit of confusion etched on our faces. "What?" she asked.

"Harboring a crush on the blond?" Natasha asked, pushing on Wanda's forehead with her index finger, letting out a light laugh.

"No!" Wanda rushed out. "I mean, he is good looking. That's all I'm saying."

"True," I said, "his hair is fabulous." I burst out laughing which caused the other two to do so as well.

"Wait, wait," Natasha said, lips still smiling, her hands grabbing her side from the fit of laughter. Both Wanda and I calmed down enough to look at her, waiting for her to continue. Once she noticed both of us waiting she took a deep breath. "What about Fury?" she asked, her bottom lip between her teeth as she tried hard not to laugh.

"Oh God Tasha!" I yelled, pushing her away from me, making her laugh hard.

"That is an image I cannot get out of my head now," Wanda groaned.

"Your looks!" Natasha laughed as I continued to shake my head and shudder at the image.

"What the hell is going on in here?" a voice came from the doorway. The three of us looked up and saw the boys, all of them, standing watching us.

"Nothing," Wanda said, taking a deep breath.

"We were just talking," I added.

"Girl things," Natasha finished.

The boys just stared at us, a few shook their heads as they went on their way to do what they were planning on.

I leaned back against the couch and just giggled quietly. "I don't know about you, but I think I wouldn't mind having Steve's babies. Or Clint's. I'm a sucker for blue eyes."


End file.
